


1201

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	1201

“我回来了。”

安迷修坐在玄关处，把鞋子整齐的放进鞋柜里，用略带疲惫的声音喊道。

他走进客厅，深棕色的风衣被他扔在沙发上，堪堪的悬在沙发的边缘。

雷狮叼着半罐啤酒，一双紫色的眼睛全神贯注的盯着电视的屏幕，手里搓着手柄，灵活的手指把手柄按的直响。他瞥了一眼安迷修，嘴里叼着铝制的易拉罐口齿不清的说了一句欢迎回来。

安迷修坐在雷狮的旁边，有些半撒娇的模样依靠在雷狮的身上，他眨了眨眼睛，却被雷狮一脸嫌弃的踹开。

“一身酒味，别靠近我。”雷狮半不满的说道，手里操作的动作顿了一下，屏幕里的小人因为失去了操作而落下悬崖，显示出大大的game over的字样。雷狮猛的瞪了一眼安迷修，有些气恼的一口喝完了罐子里的啤酒。

安迷修无辜的看向他，拉起自己的衣服闻了闻，皱了皱眉。酒味是挺大的，或许他现在应该去洗个澡。

安迷修站起来，酒精令他的头脑有些昏沉，他甩了甩头，歪歪扭扭的走向浴室。

雷狮把易拉罐随意的扔在沙发前的茶几上，淡黄色的酒液从罐口流出来，落在透明的玻璃上。

雷狮拿起安迷修扔在客厅的外套，啧了一声，看了一眼浴室，刚想把外套放回卧室，却被口袋里的东西吸引了目光。他伸手摸了摸，似乎是个环状的东西，雷狮半疑惑的从风衣的口袋里把东西拿出来，银白色的手铐在客厅的灯下反射着光，还有雷狮略带冷漠的脸。

“安迷修，你还有这种爱好？”

他对着刚从浴室里出来的安迷修挑了挑眉，晃了晃手里的手铐，有些戏谑的说道。

安迷修闻言抬起头，脸上浮现出一层淡淡的红晕，眼睛四处乱飘，像是看不见雷狮手上的东西。

他刚从同学会回来，安迷修喝的不多，只是有点微醺，在众人的提议下他们在桌子上玩起了真心话大冒险，而安迷修很不幸的成为了第一个受罚的人。或许是酒精的作用，在凯莉问他是真心话还是大冒险，安迷修毅然选择了大冒险。

“去成人用品店买一副手铐，还要对着收银员说我是给男朋友买的。”

凯莉含着草莓味的棒棒糖，脸上露出和糖一样甜美的笑容，不过在安迷修眼里大概只是一只恶魔在笑。

安迷修生无可恋的在众人的目光下走进成人店，过了半晌，他一脸通红的从里面跑出来，手里还拿着一副银白色的手铐。

他憋红了一张脸，把手铐放在桌子上，忍不住扶额，天知道他究竟有多尴尬，收银员暧昧的眼光令他恨不得打个洞钻进去，连零钱都没有拿的就跑了出来。

他没注意到凯莉居然把这副手铐塞到他的衣服里，甚至还被雷狮发现了。

这太糟糕了，安迷修在心里流下两道热泪。

雷狮盘腿坐在沙发上，脸上因为暖气变的淡红，半眯着眼睛把玩着手里的手铐。然后他扔下手铐，从卧室里拿出吹风机，拍了拍旁边的沙发。

安迷修乖巧的坐在沙发上，任由雷狮给他吹干头发。

温热的暖风从后面吹过，把安迷修深棕色的发丝吹的凌乱，雷狮的手指穿插在他的发间，揉了揉安迷修的头。

“安迷修，我发情期到了。”

“恩....恩？？”

安迷修转头看向他，神情有些不知所措。

朗姆酒的味道在空气中渐渐变的浓郁，雷狮眨了眨眼睛，漂亮的紫色如同万千星辰，闪着星光。他扔掉手里的吹风机，跨坐在安迷修的大腿上，一手勾住安迷修的脖子，闭眼吻了上去。

安迷修觉得他又醉了。

这是一个吻，充满了情欲的吻，雷狮的嘴唇贴在安迷修的唇上，他伸出舌尖舔了舔安迷修的唇瓣，健壮有力的手臂环住雷狮窄细的腰，把他拉的更近。安迷修的手按住雷狮的脑袋，舌头温柔的带着些强势的挤进雷狮的口腔，与他的舌头纠缠，啧啧的亲吻声在客厅里回荡，让人忍不住脸红心跳。

Omega的发情期使雷狮整个人都变的酥软，肺部空气被抽空的窒息感让他感到不适，他推了推安迷修的肩膀，结束了这个漫长的吻。

他把头靠在安迷修的肩膀上，细细的喘息，炽热的鼻息喷洒在安迷修的耳垂上，令他的耳尖发红。

雷狮拿起放在旁边的手铐，低声在安迷修耳边说道：“要不要试试？”

安迷修看了一眼雷狮手上小巧的手铐，略带尴尬的撇过头，说：“真的可以？”

雷狮白了他一眼，从他身上爬下来，倒在柔软的沙发上，他把手铐塞到安迷修的手里，然后伸出自己的手臂。

“怂什么，安迷修，给我铐上。”

安迷修犹豫了几分，在雷狮的目光下缓慢的帮他铐上了手铐。

白皙的皮肤因为发情期泛上一层淡红，纤细的手腕被银白色的手铐铐住，雷狮半慵懒的眯起眼睛，用脚尖蹭了蹭安迷修的大腿，嫣红的舌头从口里伸出来，像是在发出某种无声的邀请，令安迷修的眼神暗了暗。

安迷修将宽松的T恤推到雷狮的胸口，胸前的两点红缨在空气中挺立。安迷修俯身低头，一口含住，温热的口腔将敏感的乳粒含住，灵活的舌头绕着乳晕打转，安迷修的手从雷狮的胸前滑到腰肢，抚摸过他的背脊，让雷狮从喉间发出一声闷哼。

像是玩够了雷狮的胸口，安迷修的嘴唇离开了被含的肿胀的乳粒，顺着雷狮的身体一路吻下，亲吻他的肚脐。

安迷修半跪在沙发上，一条大腿卡在雷狮的双腿间，将他的腿分开。安迷修娴熟的解开了雷狮的金属皮扣，把他的裤子扔在地上。

紧贴在下身的四角裤被Omega分泌出的粘液染湿，变成一片深色。安迷修的手指绕着性器的边缘勾勒出形状，感受到手下性器的火热，他笑了笑，眼神温柔的像是含了块糖。

他褪下雷狮的底裤，将它悬挂在雷狮的脚踝上，安迷修摸了摸雷狮的股间，沾了一手的粘液，他有些恶劣的将透明的液体抹在雷狮的胸口，声音沙哑中带着情欲，说：“都这么湿了。”

雷狮笑了，漂亮的紫色眼睛弯成一道月牙，说：“是啊，我可是等不及被‘填满’呢。”

空气中的朗姆酒的味道愈发浓郁，与安迷修的薄荷味混在一起，为这场性事增添了助燃剂。

安迷修试探的戳了戳微微张合的穴口，然后猛的一下将手指插进火热的穴口，让雷狮呜咽了一声。

Omega分泌的液体令手指的抽插变的无比顺畅，安迷修的手指在肉壁上细细研磨，他的手指屈起，顶到一处弹软肉壁时，令雷狮发出一声短促的尖叫。

“是这里？”安迷修坏心眼的用手指按了按，被雷狮反瞪了一眼。

雷狮的眼角泛红，眼睛里弥漫着一层雾气，怎么看都不像是凶狠的模样，倒有了几分撒娇的感觉。

他从喉咙里吐出一口热气，手铐因为快感被雷狮的动作挣的直响，安迷修一直在玩弄他的后穴，却不抚慰他挺立的前端，雷狮不满的踢了踢安迷修，说：“安迷修，摸摸我。”  
安迷修像是没有听见雷狮的声音，伸手接住雷狮的脚掌，带着薄茧的指腹轻轻的摩擦雷狮脚底的皮肤，另一只手已经增加到三根，在火热的穴内不停的抽插。

安迷修抽出手指，突然消失的空虚感令雷狮不适，口里的骂声尚未脱口，就被顶了回去。

安迷修的性器插进了雷狮的肉穴中，未被抚慰的前端猛的射了出来，白色的浊液落在雷狮的小腹上，他呜咽了一声，在今晚迎来了第一次高潮。

高潮中的肉壁紧紧的吸附着安迷修的性器，豆大的汗珠从他的额头滴落下来，砸在雷狮淡红的皮肤上。

安迷修双手抓住雷狮的腰身，大张大合的动了起来。

“安迷修...”雷狮被他顶的直摇头，小声的嘟囔着安迷修的名字。

“我在呢。”他俯下身，吻了吻雷狮的耳垂，将他耳边的碎发撩开。

朗姆酒和薄荷的味道弥漫在整个客厅，留下一室的暧昧气氛。

雷狮想伸手抱住安迷修，却发现自己的手被手铐铐住而无法张开，他皱了皱眉，有些委屈的对安迷修说：“解开。”

安迷修无奈的笑了笑，从风衣的口袋里摸出钥匙，解开了雷狮手上的银白色的手铐。

白皙的皮肤被手铐留下一圈红痕，安迷修牵过他的手，吻了吻雷狮的手腕。

在这场性事接近尾声的时候，雷狮的腿环住了安迷修的腰，他捧起安迷修的脸，亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“标记我。”

是的，他们还没有完全标记，即使同居了快一年了，两人的关系也早就确定下来了，但安迷修却从来没有标记过他，安迷修总是固执的认为标记得在结婚的时候才行，气的雷狮简直想要掰开安迷修的脑袋看看他究竟在想些什么。

他雷狮就没见过这么固执的人。

安迷修楞了楞，绿色的眼睛看着雷狮，倒映出雷狮的模样，他问：“可以吗？”

“当然。”

得到允许后，安迷修将头埋在雷狮的脖颈处，发丝扎的雷狮有些发痒。安迷修的性器顶进雷狮的生殖腔，炽热的性器在雷狮的体内变的肿大，薄薄的肉壁被撑开，安迷修在雷狮的的体内成结了。滚烫的精液射在那里，完成了他们的最终标记。

雷狮侧过头，露出Omega脆弱的后颈，安迷修一口咬上雷狮的腺体，清新的薄荷味和朗姆酒的味道混合在一起，安迷修掐着雷狮的腰，在上面留下几道淤青的指痕，他冲刺了几下，将精液射生殖腔的深处。

安迷修突然像是想起什么，慌忙的在风衣的口袋里摸了摸，掏出一个红色的小礼盒。他打开礼盒，一枚小巧的银色戒指静静的躺在里面。

他有些紧张，一脸郑重的表情。

““I will love you faithfully，Through the best and the worst,Through the difficult and the easy.  
What may come I will always be there，so will you marry me？””

“yes，i do.”

雷狮回答他。

他们以后也会一直幸福。


End file.
